


Faking It

by starlightfury



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfury/pseuds/starlightfury
Summary: Aelin has been invited to a wedding, but she can’t stand her extended family, and she certainly can’t go alone. The only problem? She doesn’t have a date. At this point, she’ll take anyone. The slightly irritating and definitely attractive barista at the local coffee shop has been flirting with Aelin for a few months, but it’s not until she’s desperate that she gives him a chance. It’s supposed to be a one-night-only, just-as-acquaintances kind of thing, but it doesn’t go quite as planned…





	1. Teaser

Aelin flipped through another day’s mail, expecting the usual bills, catalogs, and other junk. She wasn’t expecting to see a fancy cream envelope sandwiched between an ad for a carpet cleaning service and her electric bill. She broke the seal and pulled out an equally fancy card with the words “Save the Date!” printed on it in an elegant font. It was a wedding invitation for one of her cousins.

Aelin groaned. She knew she was expected to go, but she hardly ever talked to her extended family. Spending hours on end with a bunch of people she didn’t really care about sounded far from appealing.

To make matters worse, she didn’t have a date.

She glanced down at the invitation and groaned again.

“Why the hell would someone send out invitations to a wedding less than a month before it was happening?” she grumbled to herself. They’d only given a week to RSVP.

Things like this were just one of the many reasons Aelin didn’t like dealing with her family.

Of course, it would be ten times worse if she went alone.

She supposed she could bring Lysandra, but she quickly realized that would be more trouble than it was worth. No matter how much she iterated that they were best friends, she knew that everyone would assume they were lesbians. Not that there was anything wrong with that; well, other than her extremely outspoken and homophobic uncle. And grandfather. And cousins. They’d make a scene, and she didn’t want to deal with that.

God, she hated her family.

Aelin was tempted to throw the invitation in the trash and act like it never happened, but she knew that her parents would want to see her, and they’d be disappointed if she didn’t go. Aelin sighed. She had to go.

It was going to be torturous, but it would be ten times worse if she went alone. She refused to do that. But there was one small problem.

Where was she going to find a date?


	2. Chapter 2

Aelin’s phone rang. It was Aedion, the only one of her cousins she _did_ like. Somehow their mothers had managed to be the only two good people in their enormous family. Aelin was glad that her father didn’t have a lot of extended family; she didn’t think she could handle much more drama.

“Hey there, cousin,” Aedion drawled. “I assume you heard the news.”

“About Dana’s wedding? Yeah,” Aelin said sourly. “I’m so excited.” It had been two days since Aelin had received the invitation. She’d stuffed the nauseatingly elegant card in a drawer, hoping to forget about it, but she’d been in a foul mood ever since she opened it.

“I’m pretty sure it’s improper etiquette to send out invitations a month before your wedding.”

“Yeah, well, improper etiquette is the Ashryver way,” Aelin grumbled.

“Knowing Dana, it’s probably a shotgun wedding. I didn’t even know she was engaged.”

Aelin snorted. “Me neither, but I don’t pay too much attention to what goes on with these people. And it better not be. There’s going to be enough drama as it is. A pregnancy scandal would only make it worse.”

“Very true. Our family is like a soap opera. You and I can sit on the sidelines and watch it all go down.”

“Oh great, you mean I get to spend all night dealing with you? No thanks.”

“Come on now, I’m by far the best out of all of them and you know it. Who are you gonna hang out with instead? You got a date or something?”

“Not yet.”

“Not yet? You plan on finding one?” Aedion laughed. “I can’t wait to see how that goes.”

“I could get a date if I wanted to,” Aelin said indignantly.

“You’re right. I know a guy who’s absolutely desperate for attention. I could set you up with him.”

Aelin rolled her eyes at that. “And I think I know a fist or two that wants to become acquainted with your face.”

“Alright, alright. But if you’re going to bring a date, then I’m going to need to find one.”

“What about that guy you were seeing?”

“That didn’t work out. I guess it’s not the worst thing. Like you said, there will be enough drama already. I don’t need any commentary on my sexual preferences.”

“I’m sure you’ll get some anyway.” Aelin sighed. “Can’t we just skip it? I don’t want to go. I don’t even care about any of these people anyway. They’re all horrible.”

“Believe me, I know. But my mother has already threatened me about trying to get out of it. She said that if she and my dad have to suffer through it, then so do I. I’m sure your parents will agree. It’s just one night. We can get through it, right?”

“As long as there’s alcohol. I’m gonna need a drink or ten to ease the headache I’ll undoubtedly get after five minutes.”

“Didn’t you read the invitation? There’s an open bar _and_ a full meal. Can’t complain about free food and booze.”

“In this situation you can. The cake better be chocolate, otherwise this is all for nothing.”

Aedion laughed. “You’d be better off buying yourself your own chocolate cake and staying home. Anyway, I have to go. Good luck on your date hunting. You’re going to need it.”

“Gee, thanks,” Aelin said flatly. Aedion laughed again and hung up.

Aelin sighed again. Aedion was right. She was going to need luck to help her find a date. She was sure Aedion wouldn’t have any trouble finding someone to bring, and she definitely was not in the mood to third-wheel with them.

 

The next morning, Aelin made her usual run to the nearest coffee shop before heading to work. She was interning at the local newspaper for the summer in hopes that it would give her a leg up in starting her journalism career after college.

The café was fairly busy, as usual. Aelin, still in a bitter mood, wasn’t particularly thrilled about having to stand in line with a bunch of chatty people, but she definitely couldn’t skip the coffee. She didn’t know how everyone here could be so perky before their morning caffeine. Her eyes slid to the counter and she huffed a breath. The silver-haired and annoyingly attractive barista was taking orders again. Ninety percent of the time Aelin came in, he was working, and every time, he not-so-subtly flirted with her. Aelin was almost certain he wasn’t serious; he seemed to flirt with every pretty girl that came in. They all flashed him pretty, blushing smiles and flirted back. Aelin thought it was ridiculous.

She finally got to the counter, and he gave her his most charming grin, as always. Aelin’s stormy expression didn’t change.

“Rough morning?” he asked. Aelin just glared at him. He brushed it off. “Must be. The usual?”

After a month of Aelin coming in every morning and sometimes even in the afternoons, Rowan had learned her name and her order. In fact, he knew all of the regulars because he was so friendly to them. It was annoying.

Aelin didn’t really know why something about him rubbed her the wrong way; it just always had. She remembered the first time he’d been here. He’d greeted her cheerfully, but Aelin had been in a bad mood and didn’t reciprocate. Upon seeing that his nametag read “Rowan,” her first thought had been that it was a pretentious name if she’d ever heard one. After that, he was there all the time, and she noticed how he acted like he owned the place, talking to everyone like they were his best friends. She’d seen a bunch of girls practically falling over themselves as he took their order, and how his warm smile made them giggle.

Aelin had taken notice of him more than she cared to admit. To be fair, he _was_ handsome. It was hard not to notice his striking green eyes and the tattoos swirling over the left side of his face. He seemed to be Mr. Perfect. That bothered her.

“Yeah, the usual,” Aelin said. Rowan grabbed a cup and started marking her order on it.

“So, are you having a rough time with things or are you just not a morning person?” he asked.

“Excuse me?”

He shrugged. “You just always seem to be in a bad mood. Is that like a constant state, or is it just pre-coffee you?”

Aelin scowled as she handed him her credit card. “I don’t see why it matters.”

“If you’re struggling with something, maybe I can help.” He swiped her card and passed it back to her.

Aelin snatched it from him and turned toward the pickup counter. “Trust me, you can’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Aelin opted for crappy office coffee. It was bitter, black, and burnt; gross, but what she deserved. As soon as Aelin had left Rowan at the cash register the morning before, she had regretted snapping at him. Her shame had plagued her for the rest of the day. He was only trying to be nice. Why did she have to be such an ass?

Figuring she needed to apologize, she stopped by the coffee shop on her way home from work. Besides, she needed some quality caffeine after her highly unsatisfactory morning cup.

She opened the door and made her way to the counter. There were significantly fewer people in the café at midafternoon than there were during the morning rush, and Rowan wasn’t one of them. She’d have to live with her shame for another day. Aelin ordered an iced coffee and decided she should just go back to her apartment. She opened the door to the coffee shop and made sure she didn’t have to hold the door for anyone behind her as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, immediately smacking into a broad chest. The top of her coffee popped off and it spilled down her shirt.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” the guy apologized. Aelin looked up at the person she had run into and blushed. Rowan.

“No, it’s totally my fault. I didn’t see you.” She glanced down at her coffee-soaked front, irritation bubbling up.

“Sorry about your shirt. Let me get you another coffee and something to change into.”

 _Great_ , Aelin thought grumpily, _handsome_ and _chivalrous._ But she knew it was unreasonable for her to be bothered by him. Chiding herself, Aelin nodded and followed him back inside. Rowan went behind the counter and grabbed one of the “Terrasen Coffee Co.” shirts that were for sale, trading Aelin her cup for it. Aelin ducked into the bathroom to change and stuck her dirtied shirt in her bag, hoping she’d be able to get the stain out of it. When she returned, Rowan had a new coffee for her.

“How much for the shirt?” she asked.

Rowan shook his head. “It’s on me.”

“Thanks. Listen, about yesterday—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rowan said.

“No, I was rude, and it was uncalled for. I’m sorry.”

Rowan smiled, leaning against the counter. “It’s okay. I’ve dealt with far worse. You handle not being a morning person better than most. Although, you’re usually a bit more pleasant than that.”

Aelin sighed and looked down at the ground. “I’ve just been in a bad mood all week. Not that that’s any excuse to be rude.” When she looked up, that small smile was still on his face, and she couldn’t help but return it.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can help with?”

“Not unless you can somehow replace my horrible extended family.”

Rowan chuckled. “Unfortunately, I can’t. But I do feel for you. You should meet my aunt.”

“You’re lucky if you have only one bad family member. I have…” she shook her head, “I don’t even know how many.”

“Lucky? No. I’m pretty sure she’s like a demon or something.” He was laughing, and Aelin laughed with him, but she wasn’t entirely sure he was joking. “Anyway, I should probably get to work. I’m technically late for my shift now, thanks to you.” He winked.

Aelin blushed again. “Right. Thanks for the help.”

“Any time. See you around.”

Aelin’s eyes lingered on him longer than they should’ve before she turned to leave.

 

That night, Aelin got a text from Aedion. _Got myself a date,_ it read. _Did you?_

Aelin groaned. After (literally) running into Rowan that afternoon, Aelin had forgotten about the wedding. She only had two days left to RSVP.

 _Not yet, but I’ve still got time,_ she texted back.

 _Tick tock,_ her cousin responded. Aelin rolled her eyes, but he was right. She needed to find a date soon. She went to retrieve the invitation and her laptop, typing in the address of the website that had been set up for responses. The site was obnoxiously festive: confetti fell in the background, a gold font that read “YOU’RE INVITED TO KYLE AND DANA’S WEDDING!” blinked at the top of the page, and loud wedding bell sound effects blared. Aelin made a noise of disgust and muted it before scrolling down to the RSVP section. Aelin typed in her name and clicked the “plus one” option. She didn’t have a date now, but she would by the night of the wedding. She had to, especially now that Aedion had one.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Aelin still did not have a date to her cousin’s wedding. She’d asked two of the other interns at work and her next-door neighbor if they’d want to be her date to the wedding. Lysandra had even texted a friend to see if he’d be interested in going. They’d all declined. Aelin found herself getting discouraged, though she knew it was her own fault. She didn’t exactly have a sunny disposition. But the more Aedion texted her asking if she’d found a date, the more she became desperate.

That afternoon, Aelin met Lysandra for lunch. Much to Aelin’s chagrin, her friend only seemed to want to talk about the search for a date.

“I can’t believe you haven’t found someone to bring to the wedding yet,” Lys said as they sat down at a table. “Don’t you have any guy friends that you can drag along?”

Aelin sighed. “Dorian is out of town that weekend, and I can’t bring Chaol. Even though we’re friends now, I don’t want to have to explain a thousand times that no, I did not get back together with the ex that they didn’t like. They’re the only two people I can think of that would be tolerable.”

Lysandra snorted. “Who are you kidding? Anyone is tolerable compared to your disaster of a family.”

“Very true,” Aelin laughed. “But it seems I’m not exactly tolerable either. Not a single person I’ve asked has said yes.”

“So what? You didn’t really want to go with them anyway.”

“Well, I can’t exactly go alone, can I?”

“We’ll find you someone, don’t worry,” Lysandra said. “You’re a catch.” Aelin opened her mouth to protest, but Lysandra cut her off. “I know, I know, you don’t want a real date, just someone to keep you sane. I’m sure there’s _someone_ who’ll agree to go.”

“Well if there is, I haven’t found them yet. And frankly I’m tired of looking.”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

Aelin raised an eyebrow. “Who do you know that will want anything to do with me?”

“There are some guys I know who don’t know you. I can convince them that you’re wonderful and worth spending time with”—Aelin raised a brow—“because you are. Who knows, maybe one of them will be willing to go on a blind date.” Aelin looked skeptical. “Come on, I’m your best friend. Let me do this for you.”

“Alright, fine. You’ll probably have better luck than I would anyway.”

Lysandra grinned. “I promise I’ll find you someone good, and I’ll bring him over to your place to get ready with us.”

Aelin and Aedion had planned to get ready at her place beforehand and drive to the wedding together, along with their dates. However, Aedion had failed to mention who he was bringing along.

“Wait, you’re Aedion’s date?”

“Yeah, and unlike yours, it’s a real date.”

“What? Since when?” Aelin exclaimed.

“Since a few nights ago, I guess. He took me to dinner.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I thought it would be a good conversation to have in person. You’re not upset, are you?”

“No, of course not. I just don’t know why he didn’t say anything.”

“He’s a guy. He doesn’t share details unless you ask.”

“Well, I guess if you can’t find me a date, at least I can hang out with my best friend and my only tolerable cousin.”

Lysandra smiled. “That would be fun, but I _am_ going to find you a date.”

 

A few days later, Aelin and Lysandra went shopping. Aelin reasoned that if she had to go to a wedding, she at least could treat herself to a new dress. Lysandra, of course, happily agreed. As they shuffled through the racks, Aelin almost forgot why she was even shopping in the first place. But when they finally took a break to get some food, the wedding was the topic of conversation.

“Have you found me a date yet?” Aelin asked.

“Not yet.” Lysandra took a sip of her drink. “But I will.”

“Lys, the wedding is in a week!”

“I know, I know. There’s one more person I can ask. I’m almost certain he’ll say yes. If I have to, I’ll remind him that he owes me a favor.”

“Oh great, a favor date.”

“He’s a good guy, I’m sure you’ll get along just fine. Besides, even if it doesn’t work out, you said it wouldn’t be the end of the world if you went alone.’

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll find some enjoyment while deflecting questions and insults about my singleness,” Aelin grumbled.

“Who cares what they think? You don’t like them anyway.”

“No, but I do have to deal with them.”

“It will be fine. It’s just one night.”

 _A very long night,_ Aelin thought.

 

Aelin got a text from Lysandra the next day. _Good news! You have a date to the wedding. I didn’t even have to tell him he owed me a favor,_ she said.

Aelin loosed a breath. At least she wouldn’t be on her own at the wedding as her cousin and best friend enjoyed their new romance. She hoped that Lysandra was right about her getting along with her mystery date.

 _Great! Thanks for your help,_ she responded. _I’ll see you on Saturday._

Lysandra responded with a smiley face. Aelin sighed, leaning her head back against the couch cushion. She never thought she would agree to a blind date, and yet here she was. It wasn’t a real date, not really, but what if he thought it was?

 _Is that really such a bad thing?_ a voice in the back of her mind asked. Aelin supposed that it wasn’t, not that she needed a relationship. She’d been single since she broke up with Chaol almost two years ago, and now that she had only a year of school left, she didn’t see any reason to be involved with anyone else. Still, part of her hoped that maybe she’d really hit it off with this guy. And if not, at least she’d have someone to keep her company as she dealt with the madness of the Ashryver family. Although, she did feel a little guilty about dragging a stranger into that mess. But Aelin trusted Lysandra’s judgement, and she wouldn’t set Aelin up with someone who couldn’t handle it. Then again, Aelin herself could barely handle it.

It was going to be an interesting night.

 

Aelin’s cousin Dana was having an evening wedding in a church in the suburb of Orynth, where Aelin grew up. Aedion, Lysandra, and Aelin’s date would be arriving around midafternoon to get ready. They’d be taking Aedion’s car to make the half-hour drive, since Aelin didn’t have one, and Lysandra had generously offered to be the designated driver.

The morning of the wedding, Lysandra texted Aelin to say she was excited to see her, and Aedion to complain about the fact that they had to spend multiple hours with their extended family. Aelin agreed with both of them, and she found herself a little nervous about her blind date. It occupied her thoughts as she tidied up her apartment. She knew it would be fine, but this was a situation she’d never been in before. Not to mention the fact that she was subjecting this poor guy to what would surely be a disaster. She wondered if Lysandra had told him what he was getting into.

Around 1 o’clock, as Aelin had finished putting out snacks and was getting a glass of water, there was a knock at the door. Aedion and Lysandra had arrived, and they’d brought her date with them. She took a breath to steady herself before calling, “It’s open!” She heard them bustle in and turned from the fridge. Aedion had come in first, carrying his clothes, and Lysandra had followed, her dress in tow. She smiled at them, but it faltered and she almost dropped her glass when she saw who had come in behind them.

Rowan.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of every man in Orynth, with all of Lysandra’s many friends, the one person that had agreed to be Aelin’s date was the one who she had made an embarrassment of herself in front of.

“Aelin, this is Rowan.” Lyandra smiled. “But I think you knew that.”

Aelin opened her mouth and then closed it again, unsure what to say. Aedion looked amused.

“When she mentioned your name, I figured it was you,” Rowan said. “Small world.”

“Uh, yeah. It is.” She glanced between him and her friend. “How do you know each other?”

“Mutual friends,” Lysandra said simply. It wasn’t much of an explanation.

"Right. Well, um, help yourself to some snacks, and bathroom is over there if you want to get changed. Lys, I need your opinion on my makeup.” Lysandra followed Aelin to her bedroom.

“So, did I make a good choice?” Lysandra asked, perching on the bed.

Aelin opened her closet and pulled out her dress. “Did you know I knew him?”

“Not until I told him your name. it’s a funny coincidence, isn’t it?”

“It was definitely not what I was expecting.” Aelin disappeared into the bathroom to put on her dress. When she came out, Lysandra had changed too. “He’s nice enough, at least. Tonight won’t be absolutely unbearable.”

“I don’t think I could’ve made a better choice.” Lysandra grinned.

“Wasn’t he the last person you asked?”

“Yes, but he really was the best option, so it’s fortunate everyone else declined.”

Aelin rolled her eyes, going back into the bathroom to put on her makeup. Lysandra followed, gushing over a new palette she’d bought the day before. Their easy conversation eased the dread in Aelin’s stomach. Her best friend’s presence at the wedding would make it much more bearable.

Before they left the room, the girls paused to look at themselves in the full-length mirror on the wall. Aelin picked a red dress that hugged her form. Lysandra had gone with midnight blue. While neither of them particularly wanted to spend an evening with the Ashryvers, they didn’t mind the opportunity to get dressed up.

“We look too good to waste it on your cousin’s wedding,” Lysandra observed. “We should crash another, better wedding instead. I doubt it would be difficult to find one that will be more fun.”

Aelin laughed. “I wish we could. Look at you. You’re going to knock Aedion off his feet.”

“That’s the idea,” Lysandra said with a faint smile. “I’m sure you’ll knock Rowan off his feet, too.”

Aelin shook her head. “I dress up for myself.”

Lysandra flashed her a grin. “That’s the only way to do it.”

They emerged from Aelin’s room to find Aedion dressed and helping himself to the food. Lysandra rolled her eyes, muttering, “Typical.” Aelin laughed and went to retrieve her shoes.

Rowan stepped out of the bathroom. Aelin’s breath caught at the sight of him. She’d only ever seen him in a black T-shirt and tan apron, and she had to admit he cleaned up nicely. He paused when he saw her, giving her a small smile.

“You look great,” he said.

Aelin returned his smile, blushing slightly. “Thanks. So do you.” She swallowed. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’m all set. Is everyone else ready?”

“They will be once Lysandra manages to get Aedion away from the food.”

Rowan chuckled. Aelin realized she’d cracked a joke. It was surprising how easy it was to talk to him, like they were old friends. The realization made her self-conscious, and she couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Mercifully, there was the click of heels on the floor, and Lysandra and Aedion appeared.

“Ready to go?” Aedion asked.

Aelin sighed. “Unfortunately.”

Aedion wrapped his arm around his cousin’s shoulders. “It won’t be so bad. You get to spend all night with me.”

“Sounds great,” Aelin said sarcastically.

“Hey, you should be thanking me for bringing Lys along,” he said.

“You brought Lys for yourself,” Aelin pointed out.

“Yes, but she brought you a date, so you’re welcome.”

Aelin shook her head. “You’re annoying.”

“Maybe. But significantly less so than all of your other cousins.”

Aelin couldn’t disagree.

 

As they piled in the car, Aelin hoped that things wouldn’t be unbearably awkward with Rowan. The majority of her conversations with him had been maybe two minutes. Just about the only thing they’d ever talked about was coffee. And her bad mood. And her complaints about her family. _Crap._ She wasn’t off to a very good start, and she’d likely be no less irritable around said family. She couldn’t believe Rowan agreed to this.

Luckily for her, Aedion and Lysandra were chatty, and they were sure to include Rowan in the conversation. Aelin didn’t know if it was because they were generally friendly or because they knew Aelin was not, but she was thankful. Left to her own devices she would have nothing to say.

She was surprised by how much she learned about him. He was working at the coffee shop to help pay for law school, which he would be starting in the fall. He didn’t have much family, and lived with his aunt Maeve, who Aelin had remembered him mentioning, until he was able to go off on his own. She had not been kind to him, which had made him want to do something meaningful with his life, so he decided he wanted to be a lawyer.

Aelin felt a little guilty about complaining about her family to him. Yes, they were horrible, but she’d never had to live with them.

They arrived at the church. Aelin wished she could just turn around and go back home, but it was too late now. She prayed it wouldn’t be as awful as she worried it would be, and that they wouldn’t hassle Rowan too much.

She hoped it wasn’t a mistake to bring him.


	6. Chapter 6

People were filing into the church. Already it was beginning to look like chaos. Shrieking children ran down the aisle. A group of Aelin’s cousins were arguing about something, looking like they wanted to tear out each other’s throats. Her crotchety great aunt was complaining about the fact that everyone thought she needed help walking. The calmest section of the church was where Aelin’s parents sat with Aedion’s. Aelin made a beeline for them, dodging screaming kids.

Her parents broke out in wide smiles at the sight of her. “Aelin! It’s so good to see you,” her mother said, giving her a hug. Aelin returned it happily, and hugged her father, too. She was happy to see them; she hadn’t been able to spend the summer with them as she usually does because of her internship at the newspaper.

“Mom, Dad, this is my friend Rowan. Rowan, these are my parents, Evalin and Rhoe.”

Rowan smiled and shook their hands. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Are you a friend from school?” Evalin asked.

“He works at the coffee shop down the street from my apartment,” Aelin said.

There was a commotion behind them. They turned to see that the argument had turned into a fight, and people were pulling two of Aelin’s cousins off of each other. Aelin grimaced.

Her mother sighed and turned back to Rowan. “Well, it was nice of you to come with her. I hope you at least enjoy yourself a little bit.”

“It’s only going to get worse from here,” Aelin apologized.

“Well, it will certainly be… interesting.” Rowan shrugged. “Who knows, it might be fun.”

Aelin raised her eyebrows at his optimism. Maybe he was right.

Finally, the disarray died down and everyone took their seats. The ceremony began, and various family members made their way down the aisle. Aelin didn’t know much about the groom, Kyle. She’d met him once, briefly, at a family reunion. Her memory of that conversation had been overshadowed by the food fight that had broken out over a discussion about football. Aelin wouldn’t be surprised if a similar thing happened at this wedding.

The music changed to the wedding march, and the doors opened once more to reveal Dana. She floated down the aisle in the biggest and frilliest white dress Aelin had ever seen. How she could walk in it, Aelin didn’t know. Beside her, Aedion snickered.

“You can always count on Dana to be over the top,” he whispered.

“I don’t know how she got that through the door,” Aelin quipped. On Aedion’s other side, Lysandra laughed. Rowan was watching them with amusement.

Kyle stumbled over his vows and Dana was excessively tearful when giving hers. Aedion was shaking with barely-controlled laughter when she started sobbing in the middle of it. But that wasn’t the worst of it.

The church went dead silent when the priest asked if anyone had any objections and a drunken uncle stood up.

“I didn’t know that this was something people actually did,” Rowan murmured.

“In the Ashryver clan it is,” Aelin said dryly.

“He’s your relative?”

“Distantly.”

Everyone held their breath, waiting for him to say something.

“His fly is down,” he slurred.

Poor Kyle’s face went white. He looked down, mortified. Aelin’s uncle cackled. “Got you!” He smacked his leg, his shrill laughter filling the room. “So gullible! You’re perfect for each other.”

Not even Aedion was laughing. Kyle was pale and frozen to the spot. Dana looked furious. One of the other uncles got up and hauled the man out of the church. The crowd broke into nervous chatter.

Rowan looked stunned. Aelin bit her lip. “I did tell you they were awful.”

“And I underestimated what ‘awful’ meant,” Rowan said.

“Sorry I dragged you into this,” Aelin told him.

“No.” He shook his head, chuckling a bit. “This is going to make a great story.”

She was surprised by this and didn’t know how to respond. She just looked at him in disbelief.

“What, you’re not enjoying this even a little bit?” He grinned. “Your family would make one hell of a reality show.”

“You have no idea,” Aelin muttered, and found herself laughing with him. “Okay, maybe I am enjoying this a little bit.’

The priest raised his hand and the commotion died down. “If that is all,” he said. “We should continue.” Everyone went quiet again. Aelin caught Lysandra’s eye, a smile still lingering on her lips. Lys winked at her.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

 

The reception was held in the ballroom of a hotel. The four had piled into Aedion’s car again to get there, laughing the whole time about the disruption.

“So, Rowan,” Aedion said, looking at him in the rearview mirror. “Had enough yet?”

Rowan laughed. “No, actually, I’m enjoying this more than I thought I would.

“Just wait,” Aelin told him. “The worst is yet to come.”

They pulled into the hotel parking lot. “Maybe we should just book some rooms,” Lysandra said. “I have a feeling that after this none of us are going to feel up to driving home. I know I agree to be the designated driver, but I’m starting to realize I am _definitely_ going to need more than one drink.”

Aedion agreed and went to the front desk to see if any rooms were available. The other three made their way to the ballroom. About half the guests had already arrived. The wedding party was nowhere to be found; Aelin figured they were out getting pictures.

“Ah, yes, socialization,” Aelin sighed. “The best part.”

“Brace yourself, Whitethorn. It’s going to get hairy,” Lysandra told him. It occurred to Aelin that that was the first time she’d heard his last name.

Rowan looked amused. “I can handle it. I work in a coffee shop. I deal with cranky people all day.” He gave Aelin a pointed look. She frowned, and Lysandra laughed. “Teasing,” Rowan said. “Can I get you a drink?”

Aelin nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

Lysandra went to find Aedion, leaving Aelin on her own. It was then that her obnoxious cousin Lorelai approached her.

“So,” she sneered, looking in Rowan’s direction. “You’re resorting to an escort now, hm? How much did you have to pay for him?”

“Cut it out, Lorelai,” Aelin said.

“Come on, we both know that you can’t get a date to save your life. So where’d you get him?”

Aelin rolled her eyes. Lorelai wasn’t entirely wrong, but Aelin certainly wasn’t about to tell her that. Her cousin didn’t need to know that Lysandra had found him for her. “He’s here with me because he wants to be.”

“Oh, is he? I’m surprised.”

Frankly, Aelin was too. “As if you’re such a catch.”

Lorelai scoffed. “I could have anyone in this room if I wanted them.” Aelin made a face. The majority of all people in this room were related to Lorelai in some way. She doubted that had even occurred to her cousin. Lorelai stepped closer, looking smug. “If he’s not an escort, what is he, then?”

Aelin wasn’t sure what possessed her to say it. Maybe it was because she didn’t want Lorelai to have the satisfaction of being right. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to have to explain to everyone a million times that she and Rowan were just friends. Maybe it was because part of her wanted it to be true. But why she did it didn’t matter; the outcome was still the same.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

_Crap._


	7. Chapter 7

Aelin felt like a total idiot. It was too late to take it back now. She had to continue the act. And somehow, she had to get Rowan to go along with it.

Oh, God, _why_ did she do that?

Lorelai raised her eyebrows, still looking smug. “Really? How long have you been together?”

“A few months,” Aelin said. She had to get out of here.

“How did you meet?” Her cousin’s skepticism was clear. Aelin was growing impatient.

“He works at the coffee shop down the street from my apartment,” Aelin said. “Do I really have to tell you my life story? He promised me a drink.”

“Right. Go ahead.” Lorelai smiled sweetly. “Then you’ll introduce me, won’t you?”

Aelin rolled her eyes and walked away. Her legs felt like jelly as she went to the bar. Lysandra and Aedion were already there, chatting with Rowan. Cursing herself inwardly, she plastered a smile on her face and accepted a drink from him.

“Why didn’t you come save me?” she hissed to Lysandra.

Her friend frowned. “It didn’t look like you needed saving.”

Aelin grimaced. “I’m going to run to the bathroom. Come with?”

Catching on, Lysandra put down her drink and followed. Aelin checked the stalls to make sure they were empty. If any of her family members heard about this, they’d make a fool of her in front of everyone.

“I did something really stupid,” she confessed.

“Oh? Do tell.”

Aelin squeezed her eyes shut and said, all in a rush, “I told Lorelai that Rowan was my boyfriend.” She opened her eyes, making a face. Lysandra’s face was blank.

Then, she burst out laughing. “You did not!”

Aelin’s face heated. “I couldn’t deal with her stupid face! I didn’t think, I just acted. I know it was stupid, but it’s too late to take it back now.”

Lysandra kept laughing. “You’re really in for it tonight, Aelin.”

“Stop laughing! What do I do?”

“If you want to keep the charade up, then you’re going to have to tell him.”

It wasn’t ideal, but she was right. Either way, Aelin looked like an idiot. It was better to take the path of least embarrassment.

“I am never going to be able to get coffee again,” Aelin sighed.

Lysandra grinned. “Tonight just keeps getting better and better.”

Aelin gave her a halfhearted glare and left the bathroom. When the bar came into view, she stopped dead in her tracks. Lysandra almost bumped into her. “Shit,” Aelin swore quietly.

“I don’t know if this is funny or horrifying,” Lysandra murmured.

Aedion and Rowan were still at the bar. Standing in front of them, with a sickly sweet smile on her face, was Lorelai.

“Horrifying,” Aelin said. “Definitely horrifying.” She was almost certain she was going to die of embarrassment.

If her limbs felt like jelly before, they were soup now. But she held her head high, bracing herself for the worst.

"Ah, Aelin,” Lorelai said upon seeing her. “You said you’d introduce me and then you disappeared, so I thought I’d introduce myself.”

Aelin ignored the urge to snap that she had not, in fact, said she would introduce her and instead forced herself to look at Rowan. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Aelin’s cheeks pinked. Her cousin had clearly used the b-word. “Glad to see you’re getting along,” Aelin said dryly.

“He’s very friendly. I’m surprised he wants anything to do with you.” She smiled at Rowan and said, “Enjoy your evening,” before flouncing away.

 Aelin didn’t know what to say. Beside her, Aedion was barely containing his laughter. Rowan still hadn’t said a word. She turned to Aedion and Lysandra. “Could you give us a minute?” Lysandra gave Aelin an apologetic look as she led a still-laughing Aedion away.

"So,” Rowan said. “Do you want to tell me what that was about?”

“I um…” Aelin cleared her throat. “I accidentally told her you were my boyfriend.”

“Right.” Rowan furrowed his brow. “Why?”

Aelin bit her lip. “I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking. It just… happened.”

“Uh huh.” Rowan seemed at a loss for words.

Aelin felt like she was on fire. “I’m sorry. I swear I’ll make it up to you. And you never have to talk to me again if you don’t want to. But it’s too late to take it back now so can you please just… play along? Just when somebody asks?”

“Fine. But you do owe me.” He sounded irritated, but he was smiling a little bit. Some of Aelin’s tension eased when she realized he was teasing her.

“I really am sorry. I’m so stupid.”

“It’s alright. I’ve done this before.” Rowan was grinning now. “In middle school.”

Aelin blushed. “Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it really didn’t.”

He shrugged. “I agreed to be your date. I might as well play the part. And I get it. You want to save face around your annoying family. I can’t say I fault you for that.”

Aelin was immensely grateful that Rowan had been the one Lysandra brought along. She didn’t think anyone else would be this forgiving. In fact, she was surprised he was. “Well, I wouldn’t be in this mess if I had just swallowed my pride and come alone.”

“Does that mean you regret bringing me?”

"No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Aelin stammered.

He smiled. “Good. Because I’m glad you did.”

Aelin had worried he’d hate her. Now part of her was thinking it might be quite the opposite.


	8. Chapter 8

It was time for dinner. Aelin and Aedion had thankfully been seated at the same table, along with their parents. The more Aelin could limit interaction with her extended family, the better. It was good to be with the family she liked again. It had been a while since they had all been together. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed their company. Rowan, friendly as he was, unsurprisingly got along with everyone very well. While she and Rowan had never given any indication of a relationship around her parents, Aelin could tell her mother thought there was something between them. She supposed that would make it easier to keep up the charade.

It finally came time for the toasts. The best man, who Aelin had never seen before, dragged on and on about how wonderful Dana and Kyle were together. The bride gave a tearful speech about how her new husband was the best thing that ever happened to her, and the groom went into excruciating detail about the life he hoped they would build. Aelin barely paid attention. She just wanted cake.

The whole thing took entirely too long. When the cake was wheeled out at last, Aelin rolled her eyes at the extravagance of it. Fondant flowers in various colors cascaded down it, garnished with edible glitter. The cake toppers had been specially made to match the outfits of the happy couple. Decoration-Dana’s dress was almost as puffy as the real one. They cut into it, doing the typical sappy traditions common at all weddings. Aelin rolled her eyes as perfectly good chocolate cake was wasted, smashed into faces.

The piece she was given was tiny, just a sliver. Aelin frowned. The cake was huge; surely there was more than enough for everyone to have a normal-sized slice. She wondered if she could get seconds.

Her general disgust at the whole affair dissipated with her first bite. The cake was heavenly. At least one good thing had come of the night. Two, if she remembered to ask who had made it so she could get one for herself.

She caught Rowan watching her, an amused smile on his face. She blushed. “They made a good choice on the cake.”

Rowan’s smile widened, and he pushed his plate to her. “You can finish mine.” Aelin blushed even more.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m full. I think you’d enjoy it more than I would.”

Aelin returned his smile. Something fluttered in her stomach. Still blushing, she turned back to her cake, pretending not to see her mother’s knowing smile.

 

Her parents had gotten up to mingle, taking Aedion’s parents with them. Aedion and Lysandra were dancing, leaving Aelin at the table with Rowan. She had long since finished her cake, and now found herself admiring the tattoos that curled over half of his face. They were dark and elegant and would have given him an edge of danger if his friendly nature hadn’t been so obvious. He caught her looking.

“I got them as a reminder of what I’ve been through,” he said. “As a reminder of my parents and a way to defy my aunt.”

Aelin got the sense that this was a very personal moment and that such details were often not disclosed. She was flattered that he would share them with her.

“She would tell me I wasn’t good enough, that I was a disappointment and that she couldn’t stand the sight of my face. I covered the cheek she used to hit the most.”

Aelin bit her lip. “I’m sorry she treated you that way. You don’t deserve it.”

He smiled wistfully. “I’m free now. She can’t hurt me anymore.” _But the memory of the pain is still there._ He didn’t need to say it for Aelin to know what he was thinking. She reached for his hand, not quite sure what to say.

She felt like something had shifted between them, something large and important.


	9. Chapter 9

Half the night had passed, and Aelin had been enjoying herself more than she thought she would. In between dealing with the mess that was the Ashryver family, she appreciated being able to spend some time with the people she did like.

“Dance with me.” Rowan held out his hand to Aelin, a small smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. Her surprise must have registered on her face, because his smile widened. “If we’re going to keep pretending we’re together, we might as well look the part.”

Aelin frowned at his outstretched hand. “You’re offering to dance with me out of obligation?”

He looked a little sheepish. “I might be using it as an excuse.”

She eyed him skeptically before taking his hand and following him out onto the dance floor. Of course, he had asked her to dance when the music was slow, and Aelin felt a little embarrassed as she placed her free hand on his shoulder and Rowan’s went to her waist.

“Oh, come on, you can get closer than that,” Rowan teased, pulling her against him. “And relax. You’re stiff as a board. You’re not supposed to look uncomfortable around your boyfriend.”

Aelin blushed slightly. _Boyfriend._ She knew it wasn’t real, just a charade as a result of her stupidity, but a small part of her felt a bit of a thrill at it.

They swayed gently to the music. Aelin caught a glimpse of Aedion and Lysandra, looking cozy and doing the same. Her eyes returned to Rowan’s face and she found him watching her, still smiling a bit. Her heart fluttered at the intensity of his green eyes. Up close, the stark contrast of his tattoos against light hair and the splashes of color that were his irises was striking.

“You know, I have to admit that I am having some fun.” He grinned. “Your family is crazy, but weddings are always a good time.”

“Actually, this is far from the chaos it usually is. Which is good, because I think they would have scared you away a long time ago.”

Rowan chuckled. “If practical jokes in the middle of wedding ceremonies is calm for your family then I want to see the chaos.”

Aelin shook her head. “You say that now, but believe me, if you ever see it get to that point then you’ll regret it.”

“Still,” he said, “thank you for bringing me. I haven’t been to a wedding since my parents were alive.”

Aelin felt a little guilty for complaining about her family. She’d had it far easier than Rowan had. Her family might be awful, but she’d never had to live with any of them. “No, thank _you_ for saving me from having to be the third wheel. I’m glad that you’re enjoying it.”

She didn’t know where the butterflies in her stomach had come from, but she was suddenly very aware of her proximity to him. If she leaned forward just a bit, she could kiss him, and she realized she wanted to. Whether or not she was brave enough to actually do so was a different story. The internal debate over her courage was interrupted by a commotion behind her. She pulled away from Rowan, turning to see what it was.

One of her cousins started heckling Aedion about Lysandra. It was one of the twins, Dana’s siblings, but they looked so alike that Aelin couldn’t tell which. He’d clearly had too much to drink; his eyes were wild and he was slurring his insults. Aelin sighed. She had anticipated that someone would pick a fight, but she had hoped it wouldn’t be against Aedion. Even though he knew that a large number of people were hateful and prejudiced and that it had nothing to do with him specifically, it was still a bit of a sore spot that they wouldn’t accept him. She couldn’t blame him; at every family event, someone always brought it up, disgust obvious in their voice. Aelin was sick of it. Couldn’t they just let it drop already?  

Anger flared up in her when her cousin made a comment about Aedion needing to “pick one and stick with it.” She clenched her fists and moved to intervene. Rowan beat her to it. He stepped between them, arms folded across his chest.

“Is there a problem here?” He was a head taller than Aelin’s good-for-nothing cousin. His friendly demeanor was gone, replaced by what Aelin suspected was the side of him that was hardened by all he’d been through. Between his tattoos and stormy expression, he was an imposing sight. If Aelin’s cousin was smart, he would back down, but she knew that wouldn’t happen. He had come over here looking to start something, and the alcohol would only make matters worse.

“Just as I thought,” Aelin’s cousin sneered at Aedion. “You’re not a real man. You need someone else to fight your battles for you.”

Aedion’s face remained stoic and emotionless. He wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction of a reaction, but Aelin knew that her cousin’s words were hurting him. Beside him, Lysandra was angry.  
            “He’s a better man than you’ll ever be,” she snapped. They were beginning to draw some attention.

Aelin’s cousin just laughed. “At least I don’t rely on a bodyguard and a bitch to protect me.”

“Robert,” Dana hissed behind him. Aelin should have guessed; he was always the one looking for trouble.

She stepped up beside Rowan, her fury a raging fire inside her chest. “You don’t rely on your friends,” she growled, “because you don’t have any.”

“Me? I’m not a disgrace to this family. Both of you are horrible and ungrateful. You don’t deserve the Ashryver name,” he spat. Everyone was watching now

Rowan bristled. “I suggest you walk away now before you do something you’ll regret.”

“I’m not going anywhere. This is my sister’s wedding. You think you can tell me what to do? You’re not part of this family. You’re here with the outcasts. None of you should be here. If anyone should be leaving, it’s you.”

“Your sister invited us. We have just as much right to be here as you do,” Aedion piped up. It was the wrong move; it only agitated Robert more.

 “You filthy whore! Nobody wants you here!” He lunged for Aedion, swearing at him. Rowan threw his arms around Robert, pulling him away. Yelling broke out on all sides. Robert’s father marched up to Rowan, pulling his son from him with a glare that Rowan returned menacingly. Lysandra took Aedion out to the patio. With a glance at Rowan, Aelin followed. She wanted to say something to Aedion to make him feel better, but she knew that it would do the opposite, so she let Lysandra cool him down. Her blood was still boiling. God, she _hated_ her family. She hated that they treated him this way and she hated that it carried over to her, and to her parents and his. They were horrible, hateful people who came from old money, and they shunned both her mother and Aedion’s because they had turned out to be decent people. Frustrated, Aelin moved to punch the wall. Someone grabbed her hand. Rowan.

“Don’t do that. You’ll break your hand.” Aelin scowled at him. He sighed, looking resigned. “You were right. I regret saying I wanted to see chaos.”

She stared at him for a moment, and then a laugh bubbled up past her lips. She couldn’t help herself; it was all just so ridiculous that she burst out laughing, uncontrollably and hysterically. For a brief instant, Rowan didn’t know how to react. Then, he followed suit.

Aelin laughed until the mess of emotion inside her was replaced with a feeling of emptiness. She covered her face with her hands. Rowan put his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

“I’m sorry you were dragged into that,” she mumbled, muffled by her hands.

“I got myself into it. I couldn’t not stick up for him.”

“Thank you.” Aelin removed her hands from her face and shifted so she could look at him. “Really, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.”

“I’m glad I could help. Besides, now I’ve seen what you’re made of.”

“And what’s that?”

“A strong will and a feisty spirit,” Rowan said softly. “There’s fire in your heart.”


	10. Chapter 10

Aelin didn’t feel up to going back inside, so she and Rowan wandered along the path around the lake behind the hotel. They chatted about everything and nothing, alternating between small talk and personal conversation. Rowan had his hands in his pockets and Aelin carried her heels. The night was pleasantly cool, the sky clear. Rowan noticed that Aelin kept looking up at the stars, so he took her hand and led her to a grassy slope to lay down.

They were silent for a while, gazing up at the infinite wonder above them. _Forget the wedding,_ Aelin thought. _I could lay here forever._ It was then that she realized that she was still holding Rowan’s hand. She blushed slightly but didn’t pull away.

“Do you think there’s life out there?” Rowan asked.

“There has to be. Think of all the galaxies out there with their own solar systems. It’s egotistical to think that our planet is the only one with life on it.”

Rowan hummed in agreement. “I wonder how different they are from ours, the planets with complex life. I’d like to see it.”

Aelin turned her head toward him. He was looking at her. She swallowed. “I bet it’s beautiful.”

He smiled and turned his face upward again. Aelin let her eyes linger on him for a moment longer before doing the same.

"What’s your favorite constellation?” she asked him.

He thought for a moment. “When I was younger, I used to look up at the sky all the time. They fascinated me. Orion was always easy for me to pick out. The belt was easy to spot. And I think I was also looking for it every time, which is why I found it so easily. Something about being a well-known Ancient Greek hunter was really appealing to me. The story helped me deal with my aunt. I imagined myself as strong and brave and it made me feel like one day I would be able to get away from her and be free.”

Aelin turned toward him again, studying him intently. “Are you?”

He kept his eyes on the stars. “Almost. But not quite. I don’t think I’ll ever really be free, you know?”

Aelin squeezed his hand. “Maybe you will. These wounds take time to heal.”

He looked at her then, his gaze intense and expression unreadable. “Yes. They do.”

Aelin wanted to comfort him, but she didn’t know how. She had no experience with this kind of thing. Her family might be racist, sexist homophobes, but they weren’t abusive. She should count herself lucky.

Rowan snapped out of his reverie, sitting up and pulling his hand from hers. “We should probably go back. It’s getting late.”

Aelin frowned but sat up, too. “You’re probably right.”

She got up, retrieved her shoes, and headed back the way they’d come. Rowan was a few paces behind her. She didn’t know what to say to him, so she let him be.

Aedion and Lysandra were sitting on a bench on the patio outside the hotel ballroom. They looked up as Aelin and Rowan approached.

“All good?” Aelin asked.

Aedion sighed. “As good as it can be.”

She gave him a sad smile. “It doesn’t matter what they think.”

“I know. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t still hurt.”

Just like that, the mood of the night had been soured. She looked through the glass doors. Many of the guests had dispersed. “Looks like the party’s over. We should probably go in.”

Lysandra yawned. “At least we now have an excuse to turn in early.” It did little to ease the tension.

A hush fell over the room as they entered. Aedion kept his gaze forward as they made their way to the lobby. They were quiet as they entered the elevator and stayed that way until they reached the door of the room Aedion and Rowan would be sharing. Aedion went in with a quiet goodnight. As Aelin moved to turn away, Rowan grabbed her arm.

“I know that tonight turned out to be a bit of a mess, but I do appreciate the opportunity to come along.”

Aelin gave him a tiny smile. “I appreciate you being brave enough to do so.”

He returned the smile, only a bit wider. “Goodnight, Aelin.”

“Goodnight.”


	11. Chapter 11

“God, Lys, what a mess,” Aelin said as she came out of the bathroom. She’d changed into a T-shirt and pajama shorts. “I feel so bad,” she continued, rummaging through her bag to find a makeup wipe. “Someone always has to say something to Aedion and it hurts him. I’m so sick of it. Not to mention the fact that I dragged Rowan into it, too.”

“We,” Lysandra sighed. “ _We_ dragged Rowan into it. I asked him to be your date.”

“Well, for the record, he did say he was having a little fun. You know, before yet another one of my cousins decided to be an asshole.”

Lysandra gave Aelin a mischievous smile. “I think that had something to do with the fact that he was on a date with you.”

Aelin rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t a date.”

“Really? You pretended he was your boyfriend all night.”

"That was because I was stupid and allowed Lorelai to make me feel ashamed that I’m single.” Aelin shook her head. “I’m _not_ ashamed. I just… I don’t know.”

Lysandra raised her eyebrows. “So there isn’t a part of you that wishes your charade were true?”

“No,” Aelin said indignantly.

Lysandra made a noncommittal sound. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Aelin glared at her. Lysandra’s devious grin widened as she headed toward the bathroom. Aelin threw a pillow at her. It glanced off the closing door.

 

The next morning, Aelin and Lysandra met Aedion and Rowan at the little restaurant attached to the hotel for breakfast. Aedion seemed to have slept off last night’s comments and was in a better mood. Breakfast was buffet-style, and he was taking full advantage of it, piling his plate high. Aelin was glad to see he seemed better.

Sitting across from her, Rowan was quiet. Aelin watched him discreetly as she ate her waffle, admiring the curl of his tattoos and replaying what he’d said last night. _I covered the cheek she used to hit the most._ She swallowed, the waffle a dry lump in her throat. _I don’t think I’ll ever be free._ she still felt a bit ashamed that she’d been complaining about her family when he had endured much worse. She recalled the conversation they’d had at the coffee shop a month ago. _I’m pretty sure she’s like a demon or something._ Aelin grimaced. She’d taken it so lightly at the time.

“You okay?”

Aelin snapped back into reality, realizing she’d been staring blankly in his direction, a deep frown on her face.

“Yeah. Sorry.” She blushed slightly, dropping her gaze to her plate. She was aware of his eyes still on her, though she did her best to ignore it, picking at her strawberries.

“Oh, god,” Lysandra said, breaking the tension. “What is she _wearing_?”

Aelin looked up to see Dana waltz in, hand in hand with her new husband, and nearly choked on her food. Her cousin was wearing a dress that was far too revealing for a public place. Or maybe it was a nightgown. Either way, it was certainly not appropriate.

“Yeesh,” Aedion commented, turning back to his plate. “That is not okay.”

Rowan furrowed his brow. “None of you are really surprised about this, are you?”

“Nope,” the other three said in unison.

"Dana is the queen of overboard,” Aelin added. “As I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

“I have now.”

The happy couple had settled into a booth and were now feeding each other with their fingers and engaging in nauseating PDA. Aelin pushed her plate away, no longer having much of an appetite. Lysandra seemed to have noticed them too, because she made a noise of disgust and did the same. Aedion reached for the leftovers.

“I think I’m going to go get ready to leave,” Aelin said. “We’re not expected to stick around for anything else, are we?”

“No, thank god,” Aedion responded. “I can’t take any more.”

 _You can say that again,_ Aelin thought as she got up from the table. “Come find me when you’re finished.”

She made her way into the lobby, where she bumped into Lorelai.

“Aelin,” she said, sickly sweet. “How’s the boy toy?”

Aelin suppressed an eye roll. “He’s fine, thanks.”

“No trouble? You didn’t share a room last night.” Lorelai looked smug.

Aelin groaned inwardly. Lorelai was clearly trying to catch her in a lie. Aelin _was_ lying, of course, but Lorelai definitely did not need to know that.

“After our wonderful cousin Robert made a scene in front of everyone, Aedion didn’t really feel up to sharing with Lysandra,” Aelin said coolly. This time she was glad for her quick thinking. “Rowan generously offered to share with him instead.”

Lorelai cocked an eybrow. “Risky move, putting them in the same bed. You trusted Aedion to keep his hands off your man?”

Aelin narrowed her eyes. She didn’t like the game her cousin was playing.

“There were two beds,” a voice behind her said smoothly. “But it would have been fine if there was just one. Unlike you, Aedion respects the boundaries of others.”

Rowan sidled up next to Aelin, wearing a look similar to the one he had last night when confronting Robert. Lorelai’s expression soured.

"If you’ll excuse us, we should get going. We’ve had more than enough of you people.” Aelin said icily. She could feel Lorelai’s glare on her back as they went to the elevator. Rowan slipped his hand into hers, catching Aelin by surprise. _It’s just for show,_ she reminded herself, trying not to react to it. Despite her best efforts, her heart sped up a bit. When the elevator doors closed, he pulled away and stepped aside to leave a respectable distance between them. Aelin’s cheeks burned.

“Thanks for standing up for him,” she said.

“My pleasure. They’re unfair to him.”

“I wish they weren’t,” Aelin sighed.

He turned to her, green eyes bright. “So do I.”

 

Aelin had worried a bit that the drive home might be awkward, but it was perfectly fine. The friendship that intertwined the original three had extended to include Rowan. It occurred to Aelin that future interactions with him at the coffee shop would likely have a very different dynamic.

Lysandra was dropped off at her place first. She hugged Aelin goodbye and promised Aedion that she would call him later, and then they were off to Rowan’s. As they pulled up to his apartment building, Aelin studied its brick façade. _This is where he lives._ Only a few blocks from her. Though she hadn’t really thought about it before, it made sense; the café wasn’t far from here.

He thanked Aedion for the ride and Aelin for the invite, and then he was gone. As she watched him go, she realized something that she wasn’t sure how to deal with: the more time she spent with him, the more she wished her lie had been true.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a week before Aelin saw Rowan at the coffee shop again (not that she would admit she was looking for him). When she saw him standing behind the register that morning, her heart did a little jump, and she could feel warmth rising to her cheeks. She chastised herself while she waited in line. The practical side of her was irritated by her reaction to seeing him, though she couldn’t really explain why.

When it was her turn to order, Rowan greeted her with the same friendly smile. “Well look who it is.”

“Me? I’m the one who’s been here every day for the past week.” At second glance, it wasn’t the same smile; it was more personal, more for _Aelin_ than just for a customer.

“I needed a break, so I took some time off and visited some friends. Sorry if you thought I was avoiding you.”

“Oh, no you didn’t…” Aelin blushed. “I didn’t think that,” she finished lamely. Truthfully, it _had_ crossed her mind, though she knew it was stupid to think that. Why did she care anyway? She suddenly felt self-conscious, aware that she’d been holding up the line. “I’ll, uh…” She cleared her throat. “I’ll have the usual. Iced, please.”

“Right, I’ll get on that.” There was an awkward silence as he wrote her order on her cup and swiped her card. When he looked up at her again, green eyes bright, her breath caught. “Have a good day, Aelin.”

“You too, Rowan.” She hoped her smile wasn’t too eager.

As she waited for her coffee to be made, she watched him. She admired the easy smile, the friendliness with which he greeted everyone. In terms of their people skills, they were on very opposite ends of the spectrum, but Rowan hadn’t seemed to mind her closed-off personality. Aelin usually butted heads with the extroverted type, but Rowan was easy to get along with. It was dangerous territory.

She didn’t care.

She missed it when the barista called her name, so wrapped up in her thoughts that it needed to be yelled again. She tore her gaze from Rowan, aware that it was creepy of her to have been staring for so long, and went to grab her coffee.

Green eyes and swirling tattoos lingered in her mind, a distraction that remained unshakeable for the rest of the day.

 

Aelin continued her morning visits to the café, and Rowan continued to chat with her amicably, as though nothing had changed. Aelin certainly felt like _something_ had, though she didn’t know what. Not wanting to make things awkward, again, she avoided saying anything that might imply that she felt weird about their new dynamic. She couldn’t tell if Rowan felt the same.

Two weeks after the wedding, Aelin’s mother called. Normally she was glad to hear from her, but her reason for calling this time quickly soured Aelin’s mood: a family reunion was being planned for next weekend.

Aelin groaned. “Haven’t they had enough of each other after the wedding?”

“They want to get together for the Summer Festival. I know it’s not ideal, but you have to come.”

“Fine,” Aelin sighed. “I can’t imagine this will go very well, though.”

“I know they’re difficult, but they _are_ family. It’s important.”

“I don’t see how it’s important for me to interact with horrible people,” she grumbled. “I’ll see you on Saturday.”

Frankly, if Aelin never saw any of the Ashryvers again, it would be too soon. To have to deal with them twice in three weeks? The thought of it made her want to smash her head against the wall.

She skipped coffee the next day, opting for a lazy Sunday in bed with a book. When she entered the café Monday morning and caught a glimpse of Rowan’s silver hair, a thought struck her.

 _God, he’s going to hate me._ But she couldn’t go alone, certainly not after she’d lied to all of them about being in a relationship with Rowan.

By the time she got up to the register, Aelin was feeling a little selfish and guilty. Still, she took the leap before she lost the courage to do it.

“I need a favor,” she said. Rowan raised an eyebrow. “Apparently there’s an Ashryver family Summer Festival party on Saturday. I hate to ask this of you again, but I sort of made a fool of myself and I’d rather not have everyone know that, so…” Rowan was laughing. “Don’t feel like you have to come,” she finished in a rush.

“I’ll be there.” He grinned. “Yeah, it was a mess last time, but I kind of enjoyed it.”

Aelin was relieved. That had gone better than she’d expected it to. “Thank you.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He was still smiling. She returned it.

When she grabbed her coffee, her heart skipped a beat. He’d written his number on it.


	13. Chapter 13

During her lunch break on Thursday, Aelin stared at her phone, debating for the thousandth time since she had been given his number over whether or not she should text Rowan. She’d had his number for four days now, and she still had yet to contact him. She wanted to, but her own self-consciousness always stopped her.

She jumped when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Lysandra.

 _You’re in luck: Aedion roped me going into yet another one of your family gatherings,_ it read.

Aelin grimaced and texted back. _I’m seriously considering not going._

The response came quickly. _I already know you can’t get out of it. Besides, it will be a good excuse for you to spend more time with your boyfriend._ Her phone buzzed again. _You are bringing him, aren’t you?_

_I asked him on Monday. I’m not in the mood to third-wheel. And I have to keep up the charade._

_Right. That’s why._

Aelin didn’t respond right away, so Lysandra sent her another text. _You should make a move already. I know you want to._

Of course she did. _He gave me his number, but I haven’t used it._

_Text him or I’ll do it for you._

_What am I supposed to say?_

_Anything. I guarantee he’ll want to talk to you. He wouldn’t have given you his number if he didn’t._

_He probably did it so we could coordinate for Saturday._

_Sure, A. Because guys think practically like that. Just text him._

Aelin sighed. Lysandra was probably right. She opened a new message and put Rowan’s name in the “To:” section, but she still had no idea what to say. She felt lame about it, but she settled on giving him some information about Saturday’s plans.

_Aedion is our ride again. Picnic starts at 4, we’ll pick you up around 3:15._

There. It was done. All that was left to do was wait.

Aelin went back to her desk, feeling strangely nervous. She hated it. She’d sworn that the whole wedding date ordeal would be purely platonic, but here she was.

She couldn’t deny it anymore. She had feelings for Rowan.

She groaned, dropping her head on her desk. What a mess. She’d already made a fool of herself in front of him once, and she’d almost certainly do it again. She got clumsy when she had a crush.

 _A crush._ God, and on _Rowan._ Rowan, who flirts with every girl at the café, who danced with her and gave her his piece of cake, who saved her from total embarrassment. Rowan, with his easy smile, his elegant tattoos, his bright green eyes.

Jesus. She had it bad.

It took him an hour to respond. His text was simple. _Sounds good. I’ll be ready._

Aelin was a little disappointed, which was silly. She hadn’t really given him much else to go on. She set her phone down, uncertain whether she should respond. It buzzed again.

_Just got off work, how has your day been?_

Aelin’s cheeks warmed. She hadn’t expected him to carry out a conversation, but then, that was what he would do in person. _Long, and it’s not even over yet. You?_

His response was almost immediate. _Same. Well, except it is over now._

 _Jealous. I regret picking a 9 to 5._ She could picture his smile, the usual amusement with which he interacted with her.

_Once you become a world-class journalist, you can set your own hours._

Aelin felt like she was back in high school, texting a cute boy from class for the first time.

_That’s the plan._

_You’ll be traveling the world while I’m working late nights._

The fact that he was talking about the future made her a little giddy, even though it had nothing to suggest that the future would be them together. _You’ll kick ass in the courtroom._

_And you’ll kick ass when you write all about it._

She was grinning like a fool in her little cubicle. _No offense, but I don’t really want to be only writing about the happenings in Terrasen._

_Well, then you’re in luck. I plan to make a difference in other places that need it more. I think we’re made to do big things._

_Yeah, I think so too._ Briefly, Aelin allowed herself to believe that maybe she wasn’t alone in the way she felt.


	14. Chapter 14

Rowan wasn’t at work on Friday when Aelin made her coffee run. Her heart flipped when he sent her a text a little bit after the usual time she went in.

_Sorry I missed you today, have the day off._

She smiled, wondering if this meant he thought about her often. _It’s probably for the best. Don’t want you to get sick of me before you have to deal with me all day tomorrow._

_I could never._

Her smile widened. Maybe he _did_ think about her.

 

Rowan greeted them with another one of his brilliant smiles when the three picked him up Saturday afternoon. It made Aelin’s heart skip a beat, and Lysandra shot her a knowing look from the passenger seat. Aelin pretended not to notice.

“Here we go again,” Aedion said as he pulled away from the curb. “This better be the last time we see them for a long time.”

Aelin could hear in his tone that Aedion still felt bad about the events of the wedding. It made her sad and angry. If anyone said anything today, she’d probably be the one to throw the first punch.

The summer festival was a national holiday in midsummer that celebrated nothing in particular other than the excuse to have a party. Aelin usually enjoyed spending it with some friends, but this year she had no such luck. The family picnic was happening at a park near Aelin’s grandparents’ house. They were some of the last people to arrive: Aedion wanted to spend as little time there as possible. When they got out of the car, it was already a mess. Small children chased each other around the picnic tables, screaming, and adults yelled at them to watch where they were going around the food. Another kid had his hand in the icing on one of the cakes on the table. Aelin made a face. Of course it was the chocolate one.

Her parents noticed their arrival and came to say hello. Evalin wrapped her arms around her daughter in a tight hug.

“Thank you for coming. I know you didn’t want to. And I see you brought Rowan again,” she whispered as she pulled away. “We’ll have to talk about that later.” Aelin blushed a little.

Beside her, Rhoe was shaking Rowan’s hand. “Good to see you again.”

Rowan nodded. “You too. Hopefully no fights break out this time.”

Her father grimaced. “Not likely.”

“Oh, stop,” Evalin chided, but her expression betrayed the fact that she agreed.

Aelin looked around at the crowd. It was not nearly as chaotic as it would get. Some of the uncles were preparing to grill some burgers and hot dogs. Some of the older and more behaved kids were playing frisbee. A couple of aunts sat in some chairs, devouring gossip when they weren’t sipping wine. For now, it was relatively calm, other than the highly energetic little kids. Once the alcohol started flowing, it would get a lot worse.

Aedion had already made his way to the snacks and piled a plate high. “You’re like a bottomless pit,” Lysandra was saying as Aelin and Rowan approached. “How can you eat that much and still be in shape?”

Aedion smirked. “Glad to hear you’ve taken notice of my body.”

Lys rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a shove, muttering, “Pig.”

It wasn’t long before they were forced to socialize with others. Most of the conversations consisted of topics Aelin didn’t particularly care about. She was granted a reprieve when the food was finally finished cooking and everyone spread out to eat. They were able to snag a picnic table for just the four of them. Aelin felt instantly more relaxed.

Or she was, until Lorelai swaggered up to them.

“Well,” she drawled. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

Aelin rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Lorelai?”

Her cousin smirked, dragging her eyes over Rowan. “A bite of that apple.”

Aelin’s temper flared. She was so not in the mood for this. “Well, _that apple_ can make his own decisions. Rowan?” She turned to him.

“I’m good,” he said. “Thanks anyway.”

“Oh, please, you could do much better than _her_.”

Rowan raised an eyebrow. “Could I? Hm.”

Aelin’s heart skipped a beat, but she acted nonchalant. “Unless you have something worthwhile to say, Lorelai, I suggest you leave now before this gets ugly.”

Lorelai, of course, had to make one last jab. “Oh honey, you already are.”

Aelin made a face as she flounced away. “What is she, twelve?”

Aedion snorted. “I’ve met twelve-year-olds more mature than she is.”

Lysandra sighed. “You two have dragged me into a horrible mess of a family.”

“You chose to be my friend and to date Aedion,” Aelin reminded her. “If anyone was dragged into it, it was Rowan.”

“It’s kind of entertaining,” he said. “Like a soap opera.”

“More like a trainwreck,” Aedion muttered.

Aelin sighed, glancing at the food table. She needed some dessert, but that kid put his grubby hands in the chocolate cake. “At some point you’d think the trains would stop smashing into each other.”

It was then that a fight broke out over football teams. An actual, physical fistfight. Aelin sighed again, joined by the other three. The party wasn’t even close to over, and it was only going to get messier from here.

 

Later, the four of them engaged in a friendly competition at cornhole, guys against girls. Aedion trash-talked Aelin and Lysandra’s bean-bag tossing skills, but ultimately ended up losing to them. Then they took a walk around the block, trying to avoid the rest of the Ashryvers as much as possible. They returned to find that someone had made a fire, and a few people were roasting marshmallows around it. Aelin made herself a s’more and went to sit on a bench. Rowan joined her, toting a plate of three more.

“I brought you an extra, just in case. And I put double chocolate on it.”

Aelin smiled. “How thoughtful.”

“You know, this makes two family events you’ve dragged me to. You owe me a very large favor.”

Aelin laughed. “I do. Name your price.”

“I’ll think about it. I might have some ideas.”

“Is that supposed to sound ominous? Because it does a little.”

He laughed, and it made her heart flutter. “You tell me. Is you taking me to dinner anything to be afraid of?’

She blushed a bit. “No. Not unless it’s ridiculously expensive.”

“Ah, see, I was hoping it would be expensive.” His tone shifted slightly. She looked up to find him watching her. Her blush increased.

“An expensive dinner it is, then,” she said.

He smiled faintly and took a bite of a s’more. Aelin felt a little like she wasn’t getting enough air. She was pretty sure he had just asked her on a date. A _real_ date.

 

A couple hours later, everyone took up their places to watch the fireworks display organized by the town council. Aelin and Rowan went to sit under a tree. She didn’t see Aedion and Lysandra anywhere and gave up looking when the first explosion sounded.

She tilted her head up, watching in wonder as the fireworks lit up the sky in brilliant colors. This had always been her favorite thing about the summer festival. Even now, as an adult, she hadn’t lost her childlike amazement.

About halfway through the display, she became acutely aware that there was a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head to see Rowan looking at her.

“What?” she said.

“Nothing.” He looked back at the sky. Her eyes lingered, observing the way the fireworks illuminated the planes of his face.

The fireworks began increasing in pace, nearing the finale. She tore her gaze away from him, but a moment later sensed that he was watching her again. She looked back, her breath catching as she saw the way his eyes flicked down to her lips and back up again. He leaned forward, and then, ever so softly, his lips were on hers. It was like the fireworks were in Aelin’s chest. She leaned closer, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart once the fireworks ended, disrupted by applause. Aelin found herself trapped in Rowan’s deep green gaze.

“So, what does this mean for the fake dating situation?” she whispered.

“We could make it real, if you want to.”

In response, she kissed him again.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Aelin woke feeling lighter than air, remembering the feeling of Rowan’s lips on hers. Around midmorning, Lysandra called her.

“Okay, I know something happened between you two last night,” Lysandra said, by way of greeting. “Spill.”

“He kissed me. During the fireworks.”

Lysandra squealed. “I knew it! I knew you liked him!”

Aelin rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “We’re supposed to go on a date at some point.”

“Ooooh, Aelin’s got a boyfriend,” Lys teased. “Now you don’t have to lie to your family.”

“Ah, yes, the only reason I started this relationship for real.”

“I’m happy for you, girl. You have to call me and tell me everything afterwards. Every detail.”

Aelin furrowed her brow. “ _Every_ detail? You barely gave me anything when you went out with Aedion.”

“He’s your cousin! I thought it would be weird.”

“If I have to give you everything, then so do you.”

“I guess that’s a fair trade. Let me know if you need any help picking out something to wear. I can lend you that slinky black dress if you want.”

“I think I’ll pass on that, Lys. I have to be myself.”

“Oh please, as if you never wear anything a little scandalous.”

“Maybe another time.”

“At least make sure you pick out something that will make his jaw hit the floor.”

“Sure, Lys, whatever you say.”

In the afternoon, Rowan texted her. _Dinner at 6:30 on Wednesday? I’ll pick you up at your place._

Aelin grinned and texted back, _Sounds like a plan._

His response came a moment later. _Great. See you then._

She could hardly believe this was really happening. She felt warm and fuzzy. A faint smile lingered on her lips for the rest of the day.

 

On Tuesday, Aelin met her mother for lunch.

Once they’d sat down, her mother wasted no time on small talk.

“So, I hear you’ve had a boyfriend for a few months now. Were you ever going to tell me?”

Aelin blushed. “Oh, um… about that. We aren’t… I mean we weren’t…” She stopped and took a breath. “I was an idiot and said something I shouldn’t have. Lorelai was getting on my nerves and I didn’t think. I told her that we’d been dating, and it wasn’t true. I only ever saw him at the coffee shop. He’s a friend of Lysandra’s and she brought him along for me.”

“Oh, Aelin.”

“I know, I know. It was stupid. But he was good enough to go along with it, thankfully.”

“Well, he obviously doesn’t hate you, if he agreed to come to the picnic with you, too.” Evalin gave her a knowing look as she took a sip of her water. The waiter came to take their order before Aelin could respond. “It seemed to me like there was something between you.”

Aelin smiled sheepishly. “He’d always been nice to me when I saw him. And when we got to actually talking, it turned out I actually really liked him, fake dating situation aside. And then at the picnic… I guess we’re together now. For real this time. We’re going to dinner tomorrow.”

Her mother smiled at her. “I could tell you had a bit of a crush on him when you first introduced him.”

“Oh god, was it really that obvious?”

“A mother knows,” Evalin said. “I hope things work out for you.”

“Yeah,” Aelin said. “Me too.”


	16. Chapter 16

Aelin’s heart fluttered at the knock on her door on Wednesday night. She opened the door to find Rowan, looking handsome as always. He greeted her with his usual brilliant smile, but now she knew he meant it, that he wasn’t just being friendly.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey. You look great.”

She blushed. She felt like she was always blushing around him. “Thanks.” She cleared her throat. “Ready to go?”

Aelin didn’t know why she was nervous. It wasn’t the first time they’d spent time together, or even done a date-type thing. Maybe it was just the knowledge that things had changed between them.

Rowan had driven to Aelin’s apartment, but the restaurant was only a few blocks away, so they walked, arm in arm. The summer air was still warm, and the streets were teeming with people on their way home from work. Rowan held the door open for Aelin as they went inside.

The restaurant was dimly lit and classily decorated. Aelin wondered just how expensive of a dinner he’d had in mind when he cashed in his favor. After all, she did still have to pay for another year of school.

“I have to admit, I was surprised that you wanted anything to do with me after the wedding fiasco,” Aelin said.

Rowan chuckled. “Which fiasco are you referring to, exactly?”

“All of it, I guess.”

“Your family is a bit much, but whose isn’t? And as for the fake dating situation, I thought it was cute how when you got flustered that was the first thing you thought of. It made me think that perhaps you wanted it to be real.”

Heat crept up Aelin’s neck. “Oh, I…” She didn’t know what to say.

Rowan grinned devilishly at her. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. I can’t honestly say I didn’t want it to be real either. Lysandra saved me the trouble of having to ask you out myself.”

Aelin raised her eyebrows? “You wanted to ask me out?”

“I was thinking about it, yeah. Though I have to admit I was a little intimidated. I didn’t think you liked me. Then you spilled coffee on yourself and I found out that you just aren’t a morning person.”

“That’s… not entirely true,” Aelin said, not meeting his eyes. “For a long time, something about you bothered me. It wasn’t even anything, it was just stupid.” She shook her head. “I don’t know. Maybe it was because you’re the kind of person everyone seems to gravitate to and it reminded me that I never have been because of my cold exterior.” That wasn’t the whole truth either, and she knew it. Her cheeks burned Since they were being honest with each other, she took the leap. “And maybe it was also because _I_ gravitated to you.”

“So you would have said yes if I’d asked you out?”

A smile tugged at the corner of Aelin’s mouth. “Yeah, I guess I would’ve. After I got over being surprised you wanted anything to do with me. I don’t exactly have a sunny personality like you do.”

“I thought maybe there was a side of you worth getting to know.”

Aelin’s heart skipped a beat. “Is there?”

His gaze was clear and level. It felt like he was staring into her soul. “Yes. And I don’t think I want to stop getting to know you anytime soon. I really like you, Aelin.”

“Me too. I mean, that I like _you_ , not me. That’s—” she stammered. She wasn’t usually one to trip over her words, but the force of realizing _Oh crap, this might be more than a crush_ had caught her by surprise.

The waiter came to the table to take their orders, saving Aelin from having to try to rescue herself from her lameness. Fortunately, the topic of conversation shifted after that.

“The rest of your family might suck, but I’m glad to see you have a few people you have a good relationship with.”

Aelin felt a little guilty about the fact that he didn’t. “What about you? You don’t have anyone?”

“I have friends I can rely on,” he said. “That’s all I need.”

“Still, it must have been tough growing up.”

He traced his finger along the rim of his water glass. “It was. But I managed. I’d like to think that I’m stronger for it.”

“I would think so,” Aelin said softly. Now that she knew a bit of the backstory, she could tell that being nice to everyone was his coping mechanism, that he was trying to put as much distance between himself and his aunt as he could.

The quiet stillness she’d noticed when they’d lain in the grass at the wedding had returned. She didn’t push him to say more, figuring he would talk when he was ready.

“The tattoo design came from a book,” he said after a moment, not looking up from the table. “It was an old volume of King Arthur, and it had a similar swirl pattern on the binding. I used to read it under my blanket at night with a flashlight. I hid it under my mattress so Maeve wouldn’t find it and take it away. That book was my escape from reality. For a long time, it was the only hope I could hold onto.”

This was obviously something he didn’t talk about often. Aelin felt honored that he was sharing with her. There was a sadness in his voice that made her want to wrap her arms around him.

The moment was shattered by the arrival of their food. Rowan started making small talk again, and Aelin let the heavy subject drop. It was a lot for him to share on just the first date.

They shared strawberry shortcake for dessert. Rowan let her have most of it. When the waiter dropped off the check, Aelin reached for it. Rowan beat her to it. She frowned.

“This was your favor, remember? I’m supposed to pay.”

Rowan smiled a bit, shaking his head. “No, the favor was that you take me. I didn’t say anything about paying for it.”

“That’s a made-up loophole,” she said, and took the check from him. She stuck her card in it and replaced it on the table. Rowan had the good sense to let it be.

“Thanks,” he said. “The next one’s on me.”

They walked back to her apartment, this time holding hands. The night was pleasant and cool, counteracting the warm fuzziness that Rowan made Aelin feel. They stopped in front of her apartment building.

“Thank you for tonight,” she said.

“It was my pleasure.”

Aelin couldn’t tear herself away from his bright green gaze. He didn’t seem to want to look away, either, until their lips finally met and they closed their eyes. Rowan kissed her sweetly, bringing his hand up to her face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he murmured when he finally pulled away.

“Goodnight,” she said, just as softly.

Aelin fell asleep that night with the memory of his lips fresh in her mind.


	17. Epilogue

Three years later, Aelin still couldn’t believe that she’d gone on a not-date with the handsome cashier at the coffee shop down the street and then ended up falling in love with him. They’d moved in together a year ago, while Rowan was finishing up his law degree and Aelin was climbing the ranks at the local newspaper. She was working to build up a reputation so she could write for a major publication, and Rowan had just landed his first job at a law firm.

She looked up from the article she was drafting when Rowan came in after a long day at work.

“Hey, you.” He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

“How was your day?”

“Not too bad,” he said. “Busy.”

“Being a lawyer is a lot of work,” she observed.

“Yes. But it’s good work. Or it’s supposed to be.”

“How long before you score one of the big cases?”

Rowan laughed. “A long time. It’s only been a few months.”

“Well, you’re going to do great things one day.” She got up and went to the fridge. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

She frowned when she opened the door to find that the fridge was mostly empty. “We don’t have anything good.”

“That’s okay. I was thinking we should go out for dinner, anyway.”

“Oh yeah? Did you have a place in mind?”

He grinned. “I do, actually.”

 

They ended up at the restaurant where they’d gone on their first date. Since then, it was a place they’d frequented for date night. Aelin raised a brow when Rowan ordered a bottle of wine to go with their dinner.

“What’s the occasion?”

He shrugged. “Nothing. I just wanted some.”

“You could have just ordered a glass.”

Rowan smirked. “Don’t tell me you don’t want any.”

He knew her too well. Aelin let him pour her a glass.

For dessert, they got a large slice of chocolate cake. Rowan knocked his fork off the table. He leaned down to get it.

“I’ll get the waiter to bring you a new one,” Aelin said, glancing around to find someone to signal to.

“It’s fine,” he said. She turned back to find him down on one knee. Her face heated and she covered her mouth.

“Rowan, that was so cheesy,” she said, but her eyes were filled with tears.

He smiled. “I know. But I thought it would be kind of funny. Although, I am completely serious about this. These past few years have been wonderful, and I want to spend many more with you. Will you marry me?”

Aelin nodded. “Yes. Yes, of course.”

Rowan slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. Some of the people at the tables around them clapped.

When they separated, Aelin said, “You know this means you have to come to all of the family events now, right?”

Rowan chuckled. “I don’t mind. But maybe we can skip inviting them to the wedding.”

Aelin agreed, but she knew that even if they did come, it wouldn’t matter, because Rowan made her so incredibly happy.


End file.
